


Bones of Dust; Excerpts from Jia's Diary

by mll_rkives



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, CAS Project, Diary/Journal, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Health Awareness, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mll_rkives/pseuds/mll_rkives
Summary: "I just wanna be pretty like the other girls."14-year old Jia struggles with her body image. Her excerpts from her diary illustrate the difficulty faced by people seeking help for their mental health.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This work was written for a CAS project on inequalities in mental health, and is part of a greater collection; Where Angels fear to Tread.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Where Angels Fear To Tread





	Bones of Dust; Excerpts from Jia's Diary

###### 2 Nov.

Apparently writing things down will help.

Something's wrong with me. Terribly wrong.

I'm just 14, I'm too young to feel like this. Like something's eating me up from the inside. Is this how life is? 

Then I don't want it. 

I'll keep doing it.

I just wanna be pretty like the other girls I see. 

\- Jia


End file.
